Pokemon Chaos Black Version
Pokemon Chaos Black Version ''' Just to let you know before you read that the cut on my leg was not intentional for the sake of this pasta it was a fake cut using halloween items. Hi guys, i have a little story for you about a fake pokemon game cart called chaos black. Now many of these were made and they were alll the same crappy ghetto ass version of pokemon firered and leafgreen, but the version i got, was one of the worse things that could happen to me with a video game. So how did i get my hands on this little game, well about 3 or 4 years ago i can't quite remember but it was around that time i was at a my local flea market but over here we just call them the town markets, but anyway i stumbled upon a interesting gaming stall, they had many Xbox and Ps3 games and hundreds of gameboy games, so i looked throught he Xbox and Ps3 first, nothing to exciting but considering i didnt even have those consoles at the time it was pointless, i then went over to the gameboy area since i had a GB Advanced and thought they might have some cool and interesting games, i saw many legit game ands they even had a gameboy to test the games on so we new what we were buying was legit, but i didnt worry about it because i was to young to understand the point of giving a shit, so i looked through and saw many pokemon games which i have played and finished already but then i saw one in a nuce cool looking game box that had a a dark diamond type of texture witha very wierd looking pokemon on it, whihc at the time i believed to be mewthree, so i went up to the salesman and asked for the price and he simply quoted "1 buck" and i quickly reached into my pocket and handed him the coin and ran towards my parents, i can't quite remember but i think he said something before i ran, i dont remember what it was but i found out later on. Once me and my parents got home i immediatly picked up my gameboy and stuck the game in and played, when it started up it seemed harmless enough, it had a normal looking intro no bloody or violent imagery just normal, nothing was wrong with the title screen or anything like that, when i entered the game it was exactly like firered/leafgreen which i then thought that it was a spinoff like pokemon yellow, pokemon crystal, pokemon emerald etc. but i was wrong, as i went to professor oak to collect my pokemon, they looked fucked up and deformed, they didn't even look like pokemon, i was so dissapointed and ripped the game out and chucked it on the ground. At this point i thought to myself "well atleast it was only a doller" and then picked the game up and put it with my other gameboy games and just went and watched tv. Till last week i never played the game because of the dissapointment, but last week i saw it laying on my shelf in plain sight, as if it was put there purposly, which is weird because ive changed my room alot in that time and im pretty sure i put all my gameboy games on my top shelf, but thought it must of fell or something, so i went searching for my gameboy so i could play this game again and actually try and play it, i fopund it and went to get my game but it wasnt on the desk anymore it was on my bed, thought nothing of it and just started playing the game, and as i said there was nothing weird about it apart from the totally fucked up pokemon, back when i got the game i was mad about it but now i pissed myself about how deformed the pokemon looked, like one looks like a blob of blue jelly and one that looks like a chillipepper and a centipede had a kid. As i moved on through the towns there seemed to be nothing wrong or anything like messed up glitches or anything like that, but once i reached Lavender Town, there was somthing wrong with the name, the layout and design of the town. Instead of sayng "Lavender Town" it said "D3aTh VaLl3Y", now i'm not going to lie, when i saw that, it freaked the hell out of me, i don't no why but it did probably because of all the ghostly stories of Lavender Town and stuff but that scared feeling soon went away but the town itself was even wierder. The town looked melted and destroyed, they pokemon towers top had a huge destructive hole in it as if a missle hit it or something along the lines of that, the houses were melted and left with the metal poles that would usually be in a real manufactured house, but the creepy thing about it is that you can see inside the houses and the people that are usually inside were dead. They were just lying down with a blood patch under and around the bodies, now at this point i really was scared shitless, but theres more, the pokemart and pokemon centre were on fire and when you got close to them you could hear a faint screaming but if you entered the screams were highly loud and sounded to realistic to be in a game, it worried me so i left immediatly and traveled on to the next city hoping everthing would be normal there. On my way to what i was hoping would be Celadon City i ran into many battles with over powered pokemon with fucked up names like "hunstrunguptoroof" and "livesdrawkcab" and "imustredrum" upon reading the names of the pokemon i was scared because 2 were backwards and one was just wierd, when reading the first one i said to my self "hunstrunguptoroof.....hmmm hun strung up to roof?.....hun can be a nickname for a boy or girl in a relationship and strung up to roof could mean hung and killed" and when i hit number 2 i lost every nerve in my body it says "livesdrawcab" but when i looked at it backwards it says "backwardsevil" "backwards evil" "backwards live=evil" when i thought of that i was terrified to read the uncode the next one. When i got to it the pokemon turned out to be a charizard that was level 87 but with red eyes, a black body, and a chopped off arm, i saw this and felt sick, this almost ruined my childhood, but the name, it was horrible. It says "imustredrum" and i split it up to see what it said "i must redrum" and i always new what redrum backwards was " i must murder" once decoded i actually started crying as my childhood was burned. The charizard used an attack i never heard of before called apocalypse, it sounds cool but it made all my pokemon faint instantly and i blacked out. Usually a black screen would appear for about 2 seconds, but this lasted for 5 minutes but after the three minutes i got a 7 framed shot of the charizard staring at....ME, directly at me and it looked hyper realistic and had the scream that i heard from the people at the pokemon centre and pokemart in Lavender Town but it sounded so clear like it was coming through surround sound speakers and not the gameboy speakers. Once the blacking out finished i woke up in the pokemon center in Lavender Town for 10 seconds with flashing images of that terrifying Charizard i saw and then it blacked out again and i woke up in another pokemon center but i wasnt sure where because it didnt tell me, but when i went outside and it turned out to be Celadon City but the name was changed just like Lavender Town but the name was "Better Heal" and i wasn't scared as much as i was confused, so i thought i should go heal my pokemon, when i talk to nurse joy she says her normal scripted lines but also something else, she quoted "I'm sorry sir but your pokemon are dead, and i'm sorry about that scratch on your leg but i cant fix that either, sorry sir but i hope to see you again sometime" after i heard that i checked my pokemon and there was none, i was deeply scared and then i checked my gamercard and the trainers left leg had a torn part of his pants and a red scratch but then the charizard quickly appeared on the screen and stayed there with that creepy demonic face and then a text box appeared saying, I DID IT! I DID IT! over and over again, then he went away and it scared the living shit out of me, but then what got me was what happened next. The towns name changed again to "Ch3kUrL3g" i quickly decoded it and it said "CheckYourLeg" so i did and what i saw made me shit myself literally, there was a scratch there in the exact position that was on the trainers leg, the screen went black and the screen appeared with text that said "Stop Playing" and "Never Play Again" i shut off the game immediatly and pulled the cart out instantly and went to my parents and told them, they did believe me but not completly thinking that it could have been a dream but when i showed them my leg and they got a little creeped out. The next sunday we went to the markets again and i went looking for the same stall that i went to 3 years ago it was in the exact same spot, and i brought the game and yelled at him furiously and quoted things like "did you fucking know about this" and "what the fuck is wrong with you" he then whispered to me "didn't i tell you to have fun" and thats when i remember what he said to me 3 years ago "have fun if you can". '''Credited to Xsupersonic405 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Paukymaun Category:Cliche Madness Category:Im died Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki